cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Arancia Rose
"Let no one think of me that I am humble or weak or passive; let them understand I am of a different kind: dangerous to my enemies, loyal to my friends." -''Arancia Rose'' Arancia Rose is the first daughter of Ruby Rose and Chione Blanco. Arancia was raised by her mother to be a normal human, but the numerous threats to the safety of her friends and family brought out Arancia's latent talents as a Silver-Eyed Warrior and she would eventually be trained by Blair and later even her father, in the hopes that Arancia would become a great defender of the planet Remnant. At the peak of her power she surpassed the likes of Blair and her father Ruby. Arancia went on to later marry the Yellow King Hastur and they had a daughter, Argenta. She retired from fighting shortly, but soon rose to become the Scarlet King and ruler of the Scarlet Tower, once more putting her back into the fighting scene. Appearance Arancia's appearance mostly remained the same, with her choice in clothing going from a white-pink styled attire, to a black, crimson colored one. Arancia's common features are fair skin that matches her mother, while her hair seems to be a combination of both her parents white and red hair. Much like her father, she was born with a tail, but it was removed due to the danger it came with. Arancia stands tall at 195 cm and has a fair bust to boot, but her clothing hides it well and make her look flat. Personality Arancia is a very perceptive, collected and shrew person. She is not one to do something without a reason. She is well aware of the terror her reputation inspired in other dimensions and would take advantage of it at times, but even then she would remain respectful to opponents. Arancia also wouldn’t pry into other people’s personal affairs unless she felt it was necessary, neither is she the type to hold grudges, only feeling sorry for others. Arancia has some of her father’s personality traits: She has indomitable spirit and fierce ambitions that drives her through all her choices in life. She is of unwavering loyalty to her friends and family - and that devotion seems to inspire those around her. Unlike Ruby, Arancia has the tendency to create questionable techniques. Although in Arancia’s case it’s more or less explosive ones, and techniques that can be performed in split seconds. After becoming a legend in her own right, Arancia started taking more pride in herself, referring more to herself as the Scarlet King, the moniker which has earned her a Flee on Sight order across all the dimensions. Still, this did not make her haughty, as she still addresses others with the appropriate respect. Biography While not much is known about Arancia's childhood, it is known that she is the daughter of Ruby Rose and Chione Blanco and has been with them and the rest of the Ascendance team through many battles. Furthermore, she went to the same school as her parent Ruby did, Neo-Beacon, which is the rebuilt version of Beacon after Salem fell. Alongside her partner Seisa, her sister and their teammate Aqua, they formed team AMBRA, which stands for Ambrosia. The fruit of the gods, which was hilarious to Arancia, considering at the time she didn't know that she had been part Outer God, much like her sister Osiria too. The school years went by rather well, but in the second year, both Seisa and Osiria defected towards the New Fang. Seisa to test out her strength and Osiria because she didn't want to be in Arancia's shadow all the time. During the retrieval mission, Arancia suffered some heavy damage from both Seisa and Osiria, which left her in a coma for a few months. After awakening, she found that Aqua had retired from combat and instead wanted to become a nurse, someone that healed people and such. Arancia was quite surprised by the choice, but nevertheless supported her and went to her parents for support, which simply told her that this was Arancia's responsibility to take care of and that them helping would make things too easy and Arancia too reliant on them. At first Arancia made a fuss and ranted at her parents to care more for their children, but after a while understood what they wanted to teach her. So Arancia finished her academy days solo, being a prodigy born from two super prodigies, alongside her techniques and prowess, was able to do the work of a four-man team by herself. During those four years she met up with Aqua a lot and hunted down Seisa and Osiria, but no progress was made. Powers & Abilities During her childhood, Arancia had a lot of hidden potential, which was awakened via training and rage. After learning how to control it, her base form became strong enough to match Ruby in her Super Vacosian form. This was cemented higher once she had her Potential Unleashed by the Supreme Kaioshin, making her the strongest unfused fighter, Pre!God Ki era. Falling behind Ruby and Blair, Arancia still kept up with training, but also started traveling to other realities and universes, learning a plethora of techniques and growing stronger as well. After the ordeal with the Scarlet King, Arancia's base form has become so great that she was able to fight both Ruby and Blair in their Super Vacosian Blue forms each, without having to transform. Her power grew to the point that the potara fusion of Ruby and Blair, Rair, had to utilize Perfected Blue with Tenacious Evolution against Arancia's Scarlet Evolution and barely was able to pull out a win. This in turn makes Arancia the strongest unfused character and among the strongest in the Cyverse altogether. Techniques Hãken (界王拳; lit. Supreme King Fist) is a fighting technique invented by Ruby, who taught it to Arancia. It's a technique that multiplies the user's energy ''for as long as the user can keep it up - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. The downside of the Hãken is that it uses up a lot of stamina, even more so than Super Vacosian 2. For Arancia it works perfectly though, as the '''Potential Unleashed / Ultimate' state seems to be perfect for it, but Arancia herself can only utilize it up to 10x, her body not being able to handle twice the multiplier like her father can. Immortality – Due to her status as the Scarlet King, she has ageless immortality. Arancia is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. This is due to having one of the highest pain tolerances in existence. Yet immortal slayer weapons, like her own, and the rest of the group, still can inflict plenty of pain and lasting injuries on her. * Regeneration – Thanks to her immortality, Arancia heals any wound much quicker than normal. Severed limbs can be easily re-attached or if Ruby wills it, regenerate from nothing within a few minutes. Even completely disintegrating her won't do anything, for as long as Reality is in any form, so will Arancia and simply pops back into existence. Kinda like respawning. Zenkai – Alternatively referred to as Vacosian Power, '''is a genetic Vacosian trait and power to gain strength from survival. Arancia becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when she survives from near-death experiences. This Vacosian genetic trait allows their combat prowess to continually increase as they fight. This is done by the Vacosian instinctively imprinting on new experiences to lessen the chances of same injury happening again and likewise dramatically increasing their power after recovering from injuries. In short, what doesn't kill Arancia, simply makes her stronger. '''Instant Transmission – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing her index and middle fingers on her forehead to help her concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. This was taught to her by Ruby. Telekinesis - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Hadoken - A powerful ki beam fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. * Full-Power Hadoken '- While the fundamentals of the technique are exactly the same as a regular Hadoken, the overall power of this Kamehameha is even greater. * '''Scarlet Hadoken '- As with a regular Hadoken, Arancia cups her hands together and charges scarlet energy, then thrusts her arms forwards and fires the ultimate Hadoken. '''Fuinjutsu - are a type of technique that seal objects, living beings, ki/energy, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fuinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. The presence of a seal is marked by the appearance of formations of technique, kanji or similar kind of symbols. Manipulation & Magic Immunity – She's immune to magic and other manipulations that could influence her. E.G. A succubus trying to get her horny or using some kind of aphrodisiac on her will fail without guarantee. Another example being a magician who is trying to control her mind, it will fail and never work. Fligh'''t – The user uses their ''energy ''to give them the ability to levitate and fly at high speeds. '''Afterimage Technique – This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. I'm Here to Kill You - As he says either "I'll make you pay" or "I'm here to kill you", Arancia kicks her opponent in the stomach. Next, she does a 360 spin, kicking the opponent in the neck. Last, Arancia moves behind the opponent and knocks him down to the ground with a left hook, inflicting a huge amount of damage. Scarlet Dome Attack - First, Arancia forms a massive crimson-scarlet energy shield around her body. Then, she charges more power, condensing the energy shield into a large spiraling energy sphere in front of her. Finally, Arancia fires the energy sphere at the opponent in a fashion similar to an Energy wave, inflicting high amount of damage. Burst Rush - Arancia charges at the opponent, elbows them in the chin, and punches them in the stomach. She then hook kicks them, and kicks them up into the air. Then, she flies up into the air and attacks the opponent with a punch to the face, another punch to gut, and a roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking them further up into the air. Next, she flies up and appears above the opponent to backhand punch them down to the ground, forcing the opponent to land on their hands and knees to recover from the bone-crushing blows. Super Breath - The user inhales deeply, and then exhales creating a huge gust of wind similar to a hurricane. Kiai – An invisible wave of energy emitted from the hand. It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Energy Manipulation – Arancia is often shown to be using energy blasts or beams. Arancia can create, shape and manipulate her energy. By learning to harness her inner latent energy, she is able to gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Among this she achieved to full extend of this power, like extraordinary abilities, energy blasts, some elemental manipulation and a major boost to her stats. Energy Sense – The ability to sense energy. Sensing is the ability to sense the location, life force, and power level of anyone; the stronger and closer the enemy, the more powerful the sensation. Mimicry – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Ruby usually refrains from using it, but when she sees something interesting, she'll definitely copy it. Continuous Energy Bullet - The user usually brings their arms to their sides, charges up ki, and then he throws his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fires many energy blasts. Transformations While not having as many forms as her father or aunt, Arancia has gotten a few unique forms that stand out in that she's the only one to ever attain them. Overview can be seen here! Super Vacosian & Super Vacosian 2 A legendary transformation of the Vacosians, which Arancia attained through intensive and harsh training with her father Ruby and Aunt Blair in the Time Chamber, becoming the third person to be able to transform and assume the Super Vacosian state. Due to her unique status of being Half-Vacosian, Half-Human, Arancia's eyes do not become yellow as is the standard costume, and instead become a more lavender color. At first the form made Arancia far more aggressive, but after extensive training with her father, she was able to master this form and the Super Vacosian 2 state as well. In the Super Vacosian 2 state there isn't much of a difference for Arancia, aside from her gaining a bit more muscle-mass and bio-electricity crackling in her aura from time to time. Super Vacosian multiplies her base form's power by 50 times, while Super Vacosian 2 multiplies the base power by 100 times. Potential Unleashed | Ultimate Arancia Arancia Rose is the only user of this power-up. In this state Arancia unlocks her full potential, far surpassing the abilities of her previous transformations. In this form Arancia surpasses the power of foes like Nyx and Fumetsu, a duo of villains that Ruby and Blair could only match in their Super Vacosian 2, showing Ultimate Arancia's superiority over the then ultimate Super Vacosian form. Before Blair became enraged, Arancia was the first of the Ascendance team to punch the God of Destruction Cerveze, though she was made quick work off. Upon regaining this form and with further training, Arancia's power completely eclipsed Ruby's Super Vacosian God form and fought evenly with Super Vacosian Blue, yet lost to the Completed version of it. This is an unique form, in that it overcharges Arancia and makes her hair brown, as opposed to the orange it had been before. Furthermore her eyes are dyed a crimson in this form, foreshadowing her raise to the Scarlet King. Blair referred to this as the 'real' Arancia. Without training, she loses access to her full power and this state. It can be reattained with training. This form has a multiplier of 500 times base, but can be pushed higher in conjunction with God Ki. Special Forms Scarlet Evolution A form that Arancia gained through the battle with Rulair, back when she was still controlled by the former presence of the Crimson King and was forced to fight against her family against her will. In this form Arancia's hair returns to her primary orange coloring, but has a more subdued hue and two crimson streaks going down to the sides of her eyes. This is due to the form being a mutated version of her Ultimate state, brought forth forcefully by the former Crimson King, until Arancia took back control. Which is why the form is called Scarlet Evolution. It's the only form that Arancia utilizes nowadays, due to her base power level being so ridiculously high. The form isn't one of the strongest in the Cyverse, only multiplying her base power by 5'000'000 times, but with her insanely high base powerlevel, it allows her to fight on par with the fearsome fusion of Ruby and Blair, Rulair and Rair. Miscellaneous -Arancia invented a new art altogether: Sealing techniques. Also known as Fuinjutsu, which is her working with seals, which in term open up an endless world of possibilities, only being limited to her imagination. For example, with certain seals she can do some space and time techniques, redirecting attacks and so on. -Arancia has mastered her Aura to an extend, in which she now can form a swirling ball of energy, which she can use to harm opponents. {Aka discount Rasengan.} In turn, she also found that using hand seals can help her use Aura in better ways. -Her hair is a weird matter. In certain lightning it can appear orange, but most of the time it’s a light pink. Although one thing that always remains constant, no matter the circumstances, are the crimson highlights. Quotes Some stuff that Arancia has said over the three years of being on Tumblr. "I'm running out of reasons not to invert your ribcage." "I am a monument to all your sins." "The antidote to despair is action." "Anybody can make lights. Anybody could send a message through a wire. I want to bend reality to my will." "Stay whole and let them choke." "Look like the flower, but be the serpent underneath." "No one will know the violence it took to become this gentle."Category:Ascendance team Category:Rose legacy Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Eldritch being Category:Outer god